Rare
by Shiragiku
Summary: TaiYoukai and his general on their way to the Eastern Lands. When setting up camp, he finds his general, in shock and unconscious. Scanning the problem he realizes his general now held the power of a miko. OOC, Implied Humor, Bad Puns, And Much Worse


☻♀☻**Disc: I **_**Don't**_** own Inuyasha**

**Definitions:**

**Shiragiku – white chrysanthemum**

**Shiji – the four seasons**

**Youkai – demon**

**Hai- yes**

**Suman – a way of saying sorry**

**Sumanasou – another way of saying sorry**

**Demo – but**

**(The chant) – From blade to flower petal, ice to water, Shiragiku launch your attack the Petal Rapids. (corny I now, shut up and read)**

**§hiragiku**

She walked behind her Lord silently. Her layered red and white kimono flowing behind her, as if she walked on air. Her ebony tresses fell over her shoulders, reaching a little before her knees. She had her sword, Shiragiku, by her side. Her face was soft. Her azure eyes, looked as if an ocean lay within them. Beneath each eye was a navy marking of a tear. She had on a slight smile that had an eerie affect.

She let out a soft gasp. "My Lord" Her voice just as soft.

Her Lord held up his hand to command silence. He turned to her and nodded softly, a slight smile on his face similar to the woman's, only less intimidating.

"I expect you to handle this Higurashi" His voice a mixture of silk and velvet.

The woman nodded. Her aura flared. "It is time you rid the world of this filth, it would be unhealthy to keep it alive." He continued, turning into his previous position.

"Hai, Taisho-sama". Said Higurashi leaped into the air to gracefully land before her Lord.

A light magenta mist filled the air. Then an almost, rabid spider like human, launched itself from behind the mist, and towards Higurashi. It bared it's fangs and called out a challenge.

"Higurashi Kagome! Move! For this Naraku battles only with the pup!" His rancid breath created acid saliva within his mouth, which dripped melting through the floor.

Higurashi stood in her spot, she held her blade horizontally in front of her. She put her free hand on the blade and chanted.

"Kara katana tame hana ben,"

"aisu tame Mizu"

"Shiragiku, chakushu goshujin raishuu za"

"Ben Takigawa!!"

Shiragiku pulsed as Kagome waved it in an arc, then what seemed to be flower petals of all sorts replaced it's blade shooting into Naraku. His painful cry's music to Kagome's ears. The second she felt Naraku's power lower a considerable amount she stepped forward with Shiragiku. She looked down at the pitiful excuse. A shrunken, crusty Naraku without any of his legs, begging for forgiveness. She stabbed Shiragiku into the hanyou, releasing some of her youki. The power burned his bones to ashes until there was nothing left.

"Iie Hanyou, You could never defeat My Lord." She seethed. She whipped out a white chrysanthemum from her kimono and rubbed it against Shiragiku.

"Sumanasou if I have delayed you My Lord, Demo, it would not do to have Shiragiku carrying the scent of the whelp." She apologized. She stood bowed before Her Lord and proceeded to her original place behind him. They continued on their walk.

"Kagome" he started. Her silence was a sign of attention. "Once we reach the Eastern Lands, Lord Rieyo will send guards to attack me. We have shared a…shady past. It will be your Responsibility to stop them. Lord Rieyo himself might attack, So you need to be on your toes. Keep alert, do not underestimate him. He has a considerable amount of power."

"Hai, Taisho-sama" Kagome replied. She watched as He stopped. She felt no one near by. But none the less, she stopped.

"Kagome, no need to be so formal towards me."

Kagome hesitantly nodded. "Uh…Ha-."

"After all" He spun on his heel. "I am courting you." He put on a grin.

Kagome's eyes bulged, her mouth hung open. "Close it Higurashi, you might catch flies."

She closed her mouth unable to sustain her blush. "Hai, My L-."

He clicked his tongue. "Again with the formalities, if you continue, I may just have to punish you Higurashi." He winked in her direction turning around once more, continuing to walk.

Kagome blushed once again. "Um..Hai Sesshoumaru" She ran to catch up to him again, this time she was walking by his side.

They walked in silence for a bit, and finally the blush on Kagome's face died down. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around his general's waist. And once again a blush had appeared on Kagome's face. She felt him pull her closer, as the blush expanded. He placed his chin on her head, inhaling her scent. The blush had taken over Kagome's face as well as turned blood red. She unconsciously buried her head into his chest.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "why so shy Higurashi? Never been courted before?" he teased.

Kagome could have sworn that if she blushed any more, her face would stay that color. She shook her head.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent again. "Ah" he whispered "As pure as a newborn pup"

He massaged her sides.

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes filled with bewilderment. She stumbled back. " S- S- Sesshoumaru!...What are you doing?" She stammered.

Sesshoumaru grinned lustfully at Kagome. "Suman Kagome, your scent itself is just so hard to resist. With you, temptations just seem to be getting harder." Sesshoumaru winked, then continued walking.

Kagome stayed behind him. She thought hard about what was going on, not noticing how quickly time went by.

"Come, Kagome. We must set up camp." Sesshoumaru told her softly.

She nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue again, and waved his finger. "Nuh Uh Uh, Kagome. No Formalities. It is only needed in public."

Kagome blushed faintly and nodded. "Hai Sesshoumaru…" she rushed off into the forest to look for some wood and fresh water. The wood and water were easy, noting that they were in a forest. And the water very easy noticing how she was a water youkai.

Kagome walked through the forest, searching for a tree that could be easily re grown. Shiragiku was the sword of Shiji. So it could easily grow through a few quick seasons.

Kagome continued to walk into the forest. Finally finding a perfect tree that could be re-grown. She used whip, made of water, to cut down the tree. She started to cut it into many pieces when the scent of blood and death wafted into her senses. Kagome followed it, Shiragiku close by her side. She sensed nothing but…a miko? That species was almost extinct. It was very rare to find them. She entered a clearing where a stream lay. On the side of the stream lay a miko, half dead.

Kagome gasped at the sight. She had never seen so much blood. It covered the miko as if it were a second skin. Her miko garb tattered barely covering her. Her eyes were half open. A large gash ran through each side of her body.

Kagome took off the outer layer of her Kimono and covered the miko with it. She squatted and smiled sadly. "Miko, I will heal you." She said.

The woman coughed. "I will reward you for your kindness stranger. These damned powers have almost caused me my death. All I can do is convert it to someone."

Kagome shook her head. "It is not needed." She created a ball of water within the palm of her hand and chanted a few words before placing the ball into the miko. Suddenly her wounds disappeared, not even a scar. Kagome created another ball of water but chanted nothing. She expanded the water and let it collapse onto the miko, washing away all the blood.

The woman stood with the layer of the kimono around her body. She bowed. Kagome took off another outer layer and handed it to the miko. She spun on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The woman called. Kagome turned around "I have yet to reward you stranger." She walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on Kagome's head, chanting a few words.

A large pink light surrounded the two. Kagome could not control her breathing; it was as if her youkai side was fighting something. She felt a pain tug at her chest and grasped it. The pain was unbearable.

"What…are…you … doing…" she wheezed, as it became harder to breathe. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

The miko smiled. "This will aid you much more than it did me."

The woman was converting her miko powers into her! Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She gasped for air. Her mind screamed for the miko to stop. Kagome let out a blood curling scream. The ex-miko removed her hand, and Kagome collapsed whimpering. Her eyes were wide her lips slightly parted her body shaking from the ride it just went through. Then she remained there, silent, shaking, scared.

**§hiragiku**

Sesshoumaru dropped the skinned rabbit, and ran towards the scream. It sounded so much like Kagome. If anything bad happened to her, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. He stopped at where Kagome had cut the wood. The scent of drying blood wandered into his nose. It wasn't Kagome's. Maybe she was in a fight? But the blood was drying too quickly to be just a bit ago. He continued to follow Kagome's scent.

There he found her. Curled up in a ball, shaking, silent and from the looks of her pupils, scared. Sesshoumaru reached for her form. A quick shock took over him. A protective barrier was placed around her. He knew just who was behind this. He looked to the sword at Kagome's waist.

"Shiragiku" he commanded softly.

The sword pulsed, and the barrier slowly dissolved. Sesshoumaru reached for Kagome again. The second he placed his hand on her arm, a burn hit him. A pink aura flared around Kagome. Ignoring the burning sensation in his hands and arms, he lifted Kagome bridal style and carried her back to camp. On his way he had thought about how the miko powers had suddenly appeared. That's when the scent hit him again.

The dried blood. The only possible way to gain miko powers is if you were born with them. He has known Kagome for all his life. Never has she been a miko or even wanted to be one. But then there is the other possibility that the powers were transferred to her. But she would never do something so reckless. Especially not without his permission. As much as Sesshoumaru would like to believe what he was telling himself he couldn't. It was too…. Coincidental.

Kagome was a free person. Shy yes. But she would stick to a plan if she really wanted to. Maybe she did want the miko powers, but, there was also the fact that she could'vr been ambushed? Maybe. He'd have to wait until she awoken. Looking down at her face. He pushed aside a strand of unruly hair. She looked…human.

**§hiragiku**

**If I forgot any definitintions, tell me.**


End file.
